Who you are
by MimiYamatoForever
Summary: RE-UPLOADED. Shun has no memories of what happened before the Holy War and it's up to his fellow saints to help him remember. But things don't turn out so easy.
1. Chapter 1

Who you are

By: MimiYamatoForever

[_**Set after the Hades series and Seiya was never comatose. More information and surprises in chapter.**_]

Chapter 1

The door to the bedroom quietly opened and light poured in from the lit hallway. Quiet footsteps made their way into the room and to the bedside of the unconscious young man.

Shaka of Virgo cast his blue eyes onto the person who had most likely suffered the most during the encounter with Hades.

Shun of Andromeda.

The blond saint had personally seen Shun being controled by the dark God of the Underworld. It hadn't been a pleasant sight nor was it pleasant to throw the trident at him knowing very well that if it had done any damage it would most likely had killed Shun.

In some ways he had been glad that Athena had grabbed the spear before it could hit Shun. He never wanted to kill Shun but at that moment there really wasn't any choice.

Even Ikki had tried twice to destroy Hades. His power hadn't been strong enough at first and he pulled his attack back when Shun had taken control of his body and ordered Ikki to destroy him and Hades.

It was understandable why Ikki pulled his attack back. Shaka was sure that he would have done the same thing if he had been in Ikki's spot. It wouldn't be right to kill the little brother you've always protected since his birth.

Brushing the green locks away from the youthful face, Shaka wondered when Shun would wake up. The young teen had been asleep since they returned to Sanctuary. That was five days ago.

The Virgo temple, along with the other eleven temples, had been the first things restored to their former glory since all of the Gold Saints had somehow been revived and were once again in Sanctuary.

But the Gold Saints hadn't been the only ones who were revived from the dead. All of the Silver Saints were once again present in Sanctuary and the former pope Shion was there as well. He had once again taken the role of Pope of Sanctuary by Athena's request and was doing anything he could to help his goddess.

[][][]

Buildings that had been damaged during the war were currently being rebuilt and the lands were being cleared of the debris and eyesores.

One young saint however was standing at the foot of a grave in the Sanctuary graveyard. He came here to visit his friends from the past. The battle against Hades had made Seiya realize that he was indeed the reincarnation of the previous saint of Pegasus, Tenma.

Not just that one time either. He was the Pegasus saint who had always fought in the Holy Wars with Athena and the Gold Saints of that time. Slowly his memories were coming to him and one of the first things to return to him had been his memory of Taurus Rasgado.

The young Bronze Saint remembered how kind Rasgado had been and he was wishing deep down that he was here. But Shion and Dohko were the only ones who had survived the Holy War.

So much had happened then just like now. True that the war was over, no was no longer a threat to destroy the planet and Sanctuary was getting back on its feet, but there was still a great concern.

Shun had been in that coma state ever since they defeated Hades and returned to the holy land.

Seiya was really worried about his friend and was scared that something had happened to him when they killed Hades.

It was explained to the Bronze Saints that Hades always reincarnated in the person who had the purest heart and soul in the era of his rebirth.

None of them were surprised to learn that it was Shun who had those pure qualities but they were surprised that Hades had willingly reincarnated in the body of a saint.

It was easy to tell that the four Bronze saitns as well as all twelve of the Gold Saints were concerned about Shun's condition.

What was bothering all of them was something that Seiya had muttered out. It was something that he had heard directly from the ruler of the dead.

Hades, as well as Pandora, had said that he was always connection to the person who would be his reincarnation.

Ikki had heard that same thing from Pandora. That was the reason that Shun had the pentagram pendant to begin with. Hades soul would always be connected to Shun.

What scared Seiya was that when they killed Hades they may have done something to Shun as well.

What if they damaged Shun's soul when they killed Hades?

"Seiya." a voice called.

The said teen turned around and saw his two friends walking over. Both Shiryu and Hyoga looked like they sad about something.

"Hey guys." Seiya greeted.

"Hey." the two replied.

"What are you doing out here?" Hyoga asked.

"Just came to visit an old friend." Seiya answered motioning to the grave marker.

"The past Taurus saint?" Shiryu questioned.

"Yea, Rasgado helped just about everyone he came in contact with. Orphans, saints and even a certain specter." Seiya answered confusing the other two.

The dragon and swan saint learned that Seiya was the legendary Pegasus saint who would always be Athena's greatest protecter but they weren't clear on some of his past lives.

The only things they knew so far was that in his previous life as Tenma he had grown up with the two people who would become Hades and Athena. Just like in this life. And just like he did in this life he saw his two close friends become the God of Death and the Goddess of Wisdom.

Athena remembered her previous life as the Italian girl Sasha but she hadn't said much since it still hurt to remember her friend Tenma and her older brother Alone.

No one asked her about her past anymore. They saw how much it hurt her and they didn't want to see her like that.

The three saints made their way through the graveyard and were heading back to the twelve temples.

Today they were going to pay another visit to their life long friend. The three of them along with Ikki and Athena were the ones worrying about Shun the most.

The walk up the stairs and through the temples wasn't even on their minds since they were thinking about Shun and trying to think of ways to help him.

Shaka had tried his best to help Shun but nothing had worked. Even Athena hadn't been able to do anything and that's what really got everyone worked up. If she wasn't able to help then what chance would there be of Shun waking up and being the same person he was before?

The Virgo temple appeared before them.

This temple had been the first of the houses to be rebuilt since it was completely demolished. For the first three days Shaka and Shun had been in the palace but the second that the Virgo temple was back up Shaka moved back in along with Shun.

The blond saint had insisted that he take care of Shun and the reasons were his own. No one had a clue as to why he was taking care of the fallen Andromeda saint but they weren't going to question him about it since he had looked determined to bring Shun out of the spell he was under.

Entering the new Virgo temple the saints went to the hidden hallway. It was a new feature that Shaka had wanted placed in the temple. There was a small hallway behind a stone wall that if you passed by quickly or didn't notice would look like the stone wall. The same feature was reflected on the other half of the temple.

This hallway led to the hidden rooms of the temple. This side of the temple was now bedrooms and guest rooms. They went toward the second to last door where Shun was only to see the door open and Shaka come out looking like he was in a rush.

"Thank goodness all of you are here."

"Shaka, are you alright?" Hyoga asked.

"It's Shun."

"What happened?" The three demanded.

"He's awake." Shaka answered. "But something's wrong."

"What do you mean something's wrong?" Seiya asked. Before getting an answer however he rushed past Shaka and went into the room where he saw Shun sitting up in his bed looking down at his hands.

Seiya smiled greatly seeing that Shun was awake at last and he was confused as to why Shaka was so worried.

"Shun." he called hurrying over. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

"Thanks but can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Seiya replied.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By: MimiYamatoForever

Seiya wasn't sure if he was breathing or not when he heard Shun ask that question. His lungs soon told him that he wasn't breathing after all and he quickly regained himself before he could pass out.

"What are you talking about Shun? You know who I am. I'm Seiya."

Shun looked back down at his hands and remained silent.

Seiya felt himself shake from this.

How could Shun not know who he is?

"What's going on?" Hyoga asked as he and Shiryu rushed in. "Shaka said that something was wrong and asked us to keep an eye on Shun so he could get Athena."

"Are you alright Shun?" Shiryu asked going over to his friends side.

"I'm sorry. Am I suppose to know you?" Shun replied confusing the two saints.

"Shun, we're your friends. Remember?" Hyoga asked.

Shun shook his head to signal he didn't recall anything about them.

"But...we grew up together Shun. We all became saints and we fought in battles together. How can you not remember?" the blond asked.

"His memories have been suppressed." Shiryu stated with a tone of sadness and sorrow.

"Suppressed?" Seiya repeated.

"In other words, he's got amnesia." the dragon stated.

"No, he can't." Seiya stammered.

[][][]

An hour had passed.

Seiya, Shiryu and Hyoga were sitting in the newly furnished living room of the sixth temple. Athena had arrived after Shiryu came to the thought that Shun's memories may have been lost.

The war goddess was with Shun right now trying to help in any way possible. Shaka and Shion were with her lending their cosmo.

Ikki had arrived nearly five minutes after the three started helping Shun and the three Bronze Saints sure had a time trying to explain to him what was happening.

The Phoenix saint agreed to wait but declared that he was going to be looking after Shun from now on if amnesia was his condition.

The three didn't bother to argue against it. Ikki was Shun's only family after all and none of them wanted to be in his path if he got angry.

They felt the powerful cosmo belonging to Athena, Shion and Shaka fade away and they knew that they were about to come this way. They hurried out of the room and into the hallway where they easily spotted their goddess, pope and fellow Gold Saint.

They looked tired and upset. Right away they knew that it wasn't good news.

Still they walked over hoping that there was some sort good news.

"Anything?" Seiya asked.

"Nothing." Shion answered. "It seems that whatever happened in that last battle really affected Shun more than we thought. This only means that he always has and always will have a direct connection to Hades."

Ikki lightly huffed and made his way into the room. No one attempted to stop him. Seiya, Shiryu and Hyoga took it upon themselves to inform Shaka of what Ikki had told them.

Needless to say, Shaka wasn't very approving of the idea.

[][][]

Ikki went over and sat on the chair that was next to the bed.

The big green eyes of his baby brother looked at him with confusion and uncertainty.

"I guess you don't remember me do you?"

"Sorry, I don't." Shun answered.

"I guess that's understandable after what you've gone through." Ikki said. "I'm Ikki. You're older brother. I've looked after you since the day you were born."

Shun looked at him with curiosity and Ikki felt that this might be going in the right direction.

"We're...brothers?" he asked almost timidly.

"That's right." Ikki answered. "We've been together since the day you were born and I've always tried to protect you and keep you safe. I still do even now that you're a teenager."

"Then, can you tell me what's going on?" Shun asked.

"I can Shun. I'll tell you anything you want to know." Ikki answered.

"But he's going to do it here in this temple where you can be properly taken care of." a voice declared. The two looked over and saw the blond Virgo saint walk in.

"Did the others tell you that I was going to take care of him if this is what his condition was?" Ikki asked.

"Yes and I forbid it Ikki." Shaka declared.

"Forbid all you want. He's _my_ little brother and _I'm_ going to be the one to take care of him." Ikki stated.

"He's perfectly safe here in the temple with me!" Shaka replied.

"Guys stop this!" Shiryu nearly shouted. "This isn't going to help Shun at all."

The two saints right away stopped their bickering. The dragon was right that their bickering wasn't going to help Shun regain his memories of who he is. If anything the argument was giving him the wrong impression about them.

"Ikki, he's safe here with me. I want him to remain here. You can stay here as well until his memories return if you wish." Shaka said.

"Fine. Then that's what's going to happen." Ikki agreed.

"Alright. Now the next step is figuring out how to help him jog his memories." Seiya said.

"Maybe the photo albums we've got in the palace can help him out." Hyoga suggested.

"Excellent idea. Can you go get them Hyoga?" Shion asked.

"Yes sir." Hyoga answered with a bow of his head before taking off.

"Are you feeling alright Shun?" Athena asked.

"Yes." Shun answered. "I'm alright."

"Good. You've always been a tough one." Seiya declared.

"At what?" Shun asked.

"Believe me, it'll probably be best to wait until Hyoga comes back with the albums before we start trying to explain anything." Shion advised.

Shun nodded and cast his eyes to his hands again.

It was easy to tell that Shun was desperate to know who he was and what was going on. They could see the look in his eyes.

Confusion, desperation, loneliness, fear...They were all present and so were many other emotions.

It hadn't taken long for Hyoga to grab the photo albums and return to the Virgo temple. He arrived with his face flushed and lightly panting, signaling that he had run as fast as he could to get the items.

He had come in holding three thick books that held numerous pictures. The top album was given to Shun and he right away started to look at the pictures.

He across a few pictures of himself either alone or with the others but nothing ever came to him. Eventually he asked just Shaka and Ikki to remain with him since he didn't feel comfortable with so many people around trying to remind him of who he was.

Putting their differences aside for the moment, Ikki and Shaka both answered any question that Shun had about any of the pictures.

There was always one picture in particular that Shun kept going back to look at. It was a group picture showing himself in his Andromeda cloth, his brother in his Phoenix cloth and the other three named Seiya, Shiryu and Hyoga wearing cloths of their own.

Ikki had explained when the picture was taken and Shun had been a little shocked to hear what he said. That his brother returned to him after a horrible landslide during a battle against a man named Docrates.

Sadly, after an hour of looking through the photos, Shun didn't remember a thing. He couldn't even recall what his last name was and he kept forgetting the name of his Bronze cloth.

Shaka had told the others that Shun's condition was still the same and he hadn't recalled a thing. This caused them to go further into depression but they started making plans about how Shun would be looked after.

It was already agreed that Shun would be staying in the Virgo temple and looked after by both Shaka and Ikki. It was also decided that Shun could walk around Sanctuary like before but he was going to need at least two people with him to make sure he was alright or if something else happened.

Shifts would be taken between the Bronze and Gold Saints who volunteered. Which was most of them.

For now they managed convinced Shun that he should rest more so they could figure out a time pattern on who would watch him.

The young teen had been left alone in his room to rest more but he hadn't been able to fall asleep. He just laid in the bed on his side.

His mind was full of questions and thoughts.

Who was he? Was this where he was suppose to be? How did he lose his memories in the first place? Could he really trust these people and believe what they were telling him?

[_**Next day**_]

Shun had been up before Shaka had and had been given a delicious breakfast. Though he didn't eat much claiming that he hadn't been too hungry.

Shaka understood and didn't say anything against it.

He didn't want to pressure Shun into anything or make him feel uncomfortable.

The Virgo saint had then given the young teen a change of clothing saying that he wanted to show Shun around Sanctuary saying that a little fresh air and exercise might make him feel a little better.

Shun had agreed and changed into the clothing he was given. Once he was dressed he met up with Shaka who was in his gold cloth and they left the temple going up a flight of stairs where another temple was easily spotted.

"You've been up and down this pathway many times before." Shaka stated try to make conversation.

"Did I live here?" Shun asked.

"Somewhat." Shaka answered. "At first you and the others would come here to help Athena but then all of you agreed to live here with us. It's been very lively ever since. Not many of us are very upbeat and the five of you brought a great amount of that into Sanctuary."

Shun had stayed quiet when Shaka was speaking and he watched in fascination as they came to another temple that read LIBRA at the front.

They walked inside and Shun right away saw two people walking over to them. He recognized the younger one to be Shiryu. One of the people he had met claiming they had been friends since childhood.

"Hello Shun. I'm glad to see you're doing alright." the second man said. He was wearing Gold armor as well and looked a little older than Shaka.

"Thank you sir." Shun replied not sure what else to say.

"Shiryu told me what happened so I know you don't remember me. I'm Dohko. The Gold Saint of Libra." he said.

"You're a Gold Saint too?" Shun asked.

"There's ten more." Shiryu stated.

"Why so many?" Shun asked.

"It's just something that's always existed since Athena created her saint army." Dohko said. "Twelve Gold Saints to represent the zodiac and the other saints represent the constellations in the sky. In total there's eighty eight saints in the army."

Shun remained quiet as if he had accepted the answer given to him. Shaka then continued to lead him through the temple.

Shiryu watched with a heavy heart as Shun followed Shaka out the back of the temple. He wished that he could help Shun in whatever way possible to help him remember even one thing of his life before being possessed by that dark demon.

He hadn't seen Shun when he was being controlled by Hades, and he was glad for that, but hearing the news from Rhadamanthys was more than enough to scare the life out of him.

When the Wyvern judge had told him, Hyoga and Kanon that Shun was the reincarnation of Hades he felt his heart had jumped out from his body.

Those words had been silenced for a long time but after what was going on with Shun now they were starting to return.

Could everything that happened in the battle against Hades really have affected Shun that much?

"I know that it's hard Shiryu but this is something that can't be rushed or helped right away." Dohko said. "It's something that only Shun can do."

"I know Master but I hate seeing him like this. It's painful to know that a lifelong friend doesn't remember anything about who he is." Shiryu admitted.

"I know Shiryu but the only thing that we can do right now is help Shun be at ease in his surroundings and try to help when we can. Just remember that this is something that's going to take time to overcome. Otherwise his already delicate mind could get worse." Dohko said.

Shiryu nodded understanding his mentor's words. This was something that Shun had to do mostly on his own. Amnesia was something that couldn't be cured right away or by force.

Just with time and patience.

[][][]

Shaka kept a close eye on Shun as they continued to pass through the temples. Shun had been kindly introduced to Milo and had right away met Shura since Aiolos and Seiya weren't in the Sagittarius temple. Milo and Shura offered their help to Shun whenever he needed and offered their homes to him if he ever felt he wanted to be somewhere else for a while.

The Virgo saint was pleased to see Shun smiling kindly at their offers.

They were already coming to the Aquarius temple and Shaka was curious to see how Shun would handle being inside the coldest of all twelve temples.

"Camus! Hyoga! We're passing through the temple!" Shaka called out since he didn't see the two ice saints anywhere.

Shun on the other hand felt the intense cold of the temple and started to shiver. How could anyone live in this kind of atmosphere?

A blanket suddenly appeared over his shoulders and covered his body. He turned around to see a blue haired man in gold armor lightly smiling at him.

"Hello Shun." he said kindly. "I'm sorry that it's so cold in here but Hyoga and I are use to this kind of atmosphere."

"Thank you, Mr..."

"Camus. I'm Camus of Aquarius." he answered. "Don't worry about the formalities."

Shun saw Hyoga walk out from a room with a small smile on his face.

"Hey Shun, glad you're doing alright." he said.

"Thanks Hyoga." Shun replied.

"What do you think about Sanctuary so far?" the blond asked.

"It's actually pretty impressive." Shun answered.

"Great."

"Well, we should get going. There's still a lot more ground to cover." Shaka said as they started walking toward the back exit.

"Are you going to show him all around the grounds?" Camus asked.

"I hope to but I don't want to exhaust him." Shaka answered as they came to the exit. Shun folded the blanket and Hyoga took it from him with a kind smile.

"Perhaps we'll come by again later." Shaka said.

"Didn't anyone tell you about tonight?" Hyoga asked.

"No."

"Aldebaran heard about everything that happened and is having a dinner tonight. Everyone is invited to go. He's hoping that Shun will remember his cooking." Camus answered.

"Would you like to go Shun?" Shaka asked.

"If it'll help then I would like to." Shun answered.

"Very well. We'll go ahead and visit for a while tonight." Shaka said.

"See you tonight." Hyoga called as the two started up the next flight of stairs that would take them to the last temple.

Once they were out of sight his smile faded and he appeared sad and worried.

His mentor didn't fail to notice this.

"I know that it's hard Hyoga but perhaps seeing everyone tonight will help Shun remember something." Camus said.

"I hope so. It's not very pleasing to see Shun being led around like this." he replied.

[][][]

Having to take the secret path to get around Aphrodite's roses, Shaka and Shun quickly found their way to the front entrance of the palace but were walking past it to the large statue of Athena.

Shun marveled at the size of the statue and was in awe at the view it had.

"All of this is Sanctuary." Shaka said. "You can see all twelve temples, the training arena and even some of the small villages around the Sanctuary."

"Are we allowed to go to those villages?" Shun asked.

"If you are a saint then you have automatic permission." Shaka answered. "Those of us allowed to come and go from Sanctuary are the Gold and Bronze saints. You're one of the Bronze Saints so you right away have that permission."

Shun smiled a little and Shaka guessed that Shun was impressed he had been such an important person to not have to ask permission to leave the grounds.

The green haired teen then looked down to see the twelve temples going up alongside the mountain.

"Do any of the other Gold Saints have Bronze Saints living with them?" Shun asked.

"Not really." Shaka answered. "Of the twelve Gold Saints only five had Bronze saints living and training with them. Aiolos has Seiya, Aioria has Ikki, Dohko has Shiryu, Camus has Hyoga and I have you."

"What are we training under you for anyway?" Shun asked curiously.

"The five of you are being trained to one day take our place as Gold Saints and protectors of the temples you will represent." Shaka answered. "We train all of you to master your cosmo but it's going by quicker because the five of you have gone through great battles and have won every one of them. You have all proven yourself time and time again to everyone."

"And it has earned them great respect and honor." a voice added.

The two turned and saw a young woman with long lavender hair walk over holding a gold staff in her hands.

"Hello Athena." Shaka greeted kneeling to her. Shun followed his actions and knelt to the young woman.

"Hello Shaka. Hello Shun. How are you feeling?" Athena asked.

"I'm alright. Shaka is just showing me around the grounds." Shun answered.

"That's good to hear." Athena said with a smile. "Shaka, can I have a word with you?"

"Of course." Shaka answered.

Shun went back to looking at the view while the two talked to each other.

The view was very impressive and calming. It looked like a relaxing country.

He looked down toward the closest village and blinked a few times when he saw a black shadow fly over the roofs of the houses and headed in their direction before it vanished behind a few trees.

He rubbed his eyes and looked for the shadow again but didn't see anything. Perhaps it was something that normally happened since there didn't seem to be any kind of commotion going on.

"Shun,"

The said teen turned back to Shaka and Athena.

"Come on Shun. I'll take you to look at the other temples and saints." Shaka said.

Shun nodded and walked over. After saying goodbye to Athena the two were on their way back down the stairs.

Shun noticed that the Virgo temple was the sixth temple on the mountainside.

"Why is the distance between each temple so far?" Shun asked.

"Well, incase an enemy or someone not allowed in Sanctuary somehow managed to get through the temples the stairs are meant to wear them out. Most people are worn out by the time they get to the Gemini or Cancer temple. Saints are in such great shape that they can make it through all twelve temples with no problem. As long as the Gold Saints allow them to pass of course."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Well, not everyone has the best intentions for getting through the temples. In order for someone to get through they have to prove it to the Gold Saints and earn the right to be let through. Other than Athena, the pope and the Gold Saints, only you Bronze Saints are allowed through the temples without being questioned."

"It sounds like we had were somewhat on the same level of respect and authority of the Gold Saints." Shun said.

"The five of you do have a great level of respect. All of you went through great battles and have saved the world many times." Shaka answered as they cleared the empty Scorpio temple.

"How many battles have we gone through?" Shun asked.

"Well, let's see there was the battle against Eris, then the God Warriors of Asgard, then against Poseidon and his Marine Generals and then..."

Shun looked at Shaka when he suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, the last battle that all of you went through was the toughest by far and...it's the possible reason you may not have your memory." Shaka explained as they stopped about fifteen steps away from the Libra temple.

"What happened? No one has told me yet."

Shaka looked at Shun and saw the need to know what happened to him heavy in his eyes. It was easy to tell that he wanted to know what happened.

"Let's return to the Virgo temple and I'll explain." Shaka said.

Shun silently agreed and followed the taller saint down the stairs. After exchanging quick greetings with Shiryu and Dohko they were back in the Virgo temple sitting in the den.

Shun was sitting quietly waiting for everything to be explained to him. Shaka sat in a chair across from him but was mainly looking down at the floor.

"It happened during the last battle you were involved in." Shaka started. "You and Seiya had been separated on the way to the Underworld."

"The Underworld?" Shun repeated.

"Yes, the dark god Hades had started a Holy War against Athena. It happens every two hundred years but Athena always wins and peace remains on Earth. Most of us had gone to the Underworld in order to stop Hades before his master plan could be completed. He was planning on using his power to block the sun's light with the moon so that Earth would enter another ice age and everything on the planet would die. When we were in the Underworld, you and Seiya managed to get to Hades' palace before the rest of us and you both were about to attack a specter in his army when something...unimaginable happened."

"What was it?" Shun asked softly.

"You...were revealed to be Hades human reincarnation."

Shun looked surprised as his eyes went wide but he remained silent and still.

"I was one of four people to see you like that. The other three were Seiya, Athena and your brother Ikki. It was just us four who witnessed Hades rebirth through you. Athena managed to drive Hades soul from your body using her boiling blood. Us Gold Saints had used our powers to make it for the five of you could follow Athena and Hades to Elysium to end the battle. With Athena all of you managed to defeat Hades but then…then you collapsed and wouldn't wake up. You were brought back to Sanctuary to rest but days went by and you never woke up. We were all starting to get so worried and we were so relieved when you finally woke up. But then you didn't remember who you were or who any of us were. You had completely forgotten who you were. It scared us all to know that you don't remember anything about your life before waking up. We all want to help you remember who you are but it's going to take a while and it's something that you may have to do for yourself. This is something that can't be rushed and your condition had made your mind so delicate that we don't want to harm you any more than you already are."

Shaka cast his blue eyes to the Andromeda saint. He was a little surprised to see that Shun had paled a bit and looked a little shaken.

"Shun, are you alright?" he asked with heavy concern.

"Y-yes. I'm ok. Can I…just lie down for a while?" Shun replied.

Shaka rushed over when Shun tried to stand and nearly fell over. He caught the younger man in his arms and carried him to his room to rest.

_It was too much for him to handle._ Shaka noted as he lay Shun on his bed and covered him with the blanket. _But he needed to know. He needed to know how he came to be like this. Now that he knows, I can only hope I did the right thing by telling him._

.

.

.

(A/N:_ To the readers, sorry I've been putting a lot of Lost Canvas in nearly all my stories. I've been watching the Lost Canvas episodes way too much these past few days. _^^; _Anyway, don't worry about seeing anymore LC in this story. Thank you everyone for the awesome reviews. Hope to see more._)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By: MimiYamatoForever

"What did you to him Shaka?" Ikki demanded angrily shoving Shaka into the wall.

"I did nothing!" Shaka shouted pushing Ikki away. "I only told him how he came to be this way."

"You couldn't have waited until he was more recovered?" Ikki snapped.

"He needed to know now Ikki!" Shaka replied.

"I knew I shouldn't have left him alone with you! You're only making him worse!"

Shaka would have replied but he had nothing to say back and Ikki had marched off to go into Shun's room.

Had he made Shun's condition worse? Shun said he wanted to know what had happened to him and once he was told what happened he fainted. He's been out cold for the past hour and Ikki hadn't taken it well once Shaka told him what happened.

_I can't allow Ikki to bother Shun. If he treats Shun in the protective manner he always has then what chance does Shun have of regaining his memories?_ Shaka thought to himself. _I told Shun the truth and that's what he wanted. I shouldn't be feeling guilty about it but I am. What if I really did make Shun worse?_

"Shaka?" a voice brought him out of his thoughts. The Virgo looked up to see Seiya, Hyoga and Shiryu walking over.

"Is...Shun alright?" Seiya asked with a worried look on his face. The same look was mirrored on Shiryu and Hyoga.

"Yes, he's resting right now." Shaka answered and saw the looks of relife on the three.

"What happened to him?" Hyoga asked.

Shaka cast his eyes to the floor.

"I had been showing him around Sanctuary to see if anything felt familiar to him. When we were coming back down the stairs he started asking if I could tell him what happened to him. He wanted to know the reason why he doesn't remember anything about his life. I told him what happened and when I was done he just...collapsed. I guess he wasn't ready to hear what had happened to him."

"No wonder we could hear Ikki yelling." Shiryu stated.

"I don't blame him for being mad. The same goes for you three."

"We're not mad." Seiya replied. "We knew that Shun had to learn sooner or later. We were just worried when we heard what happened."

"Well, I would say you could see him but he hasn't woken up yet and Ikki is in there with him." Shaka said.

"Believe me we'll wait until later to come see Shun." Hyoga said. "We know how Ikki can get when it comes to Shun."

Shaka nodded and the three turned to leave after promising they would return later.

[][][]

Ikki looked down at Shun who was sleeping.

He had to get Shun out of Sanctuary for a while. Being around everyone who was trying to rush his memories back wasn't doing any good. He would only get more stressed and scared.

Shun did not need that. He needed to be in a comfortable environment with only his brother to take care of him.

But getting him out of Sanctuary would be tricky. The second Shaka sensed Shun's cosmo moving somewhere else he would searching for him and whoever was trying to get him away from Sanctuary.

But that wasn't going to stop Ikki from trying to help his brother.

_Shun,_ Ikki thought carefully gathering his brother in his arms. _I know one place that we can still go where you won't be pressured to remember your life so quickly._

[][][]

Shaka was about to head into the main part of the temple when he suddenly felt a huge cosmo flare and then start to fade as if it were heading somewhere.

Instantly knowing who the cosmo belonged to, Shaka ran to Shun's room and burst through the door only to gasp when he saw an empty room and an empty bed.

"No." He whispered.

[_**Minutes later**_]

"He took Shun and left Sanctuary?" Athena gasped.

"I'm afraid so my lady." Shaka answered kneeling to the goddess with everyone else listening to what he had just explained.

"What is Ikki thinking?" Milo exclaimed.

"He thinks that he's protecting Shun." Shaka answered standing. "Before he left with Shun he was claiming that Shun shouldn't be in Sanctuary and should be somewhere else where he can recover from memory loss at his own pace in a safe environment."

"But where would he take Shun?" Camus asked. "Sanctuary is the safest place for Shun to be and as far as we know they haven't had a home since they were children."

"Thanks for the reminder Camus." Seiya said sarcastically.

Camus quickly averted his eyes obviously ashamed to have reminded the Bronze Saints of the fact they're orphans.

"Hurtful past aside," Milo said getting a light glare from Seiya. "Where would Ikki take Shun? Is there some place that Ikki knows about that we don't?"

"That's got to be it." Hyoga stated. "Ikki was always disappearing on us during the battles and we never knew where he would go. He may have found a place to stay and decided to keep it secret.

"Either way, we don't have a clue where it might be." Aphrodite declared.

"He could be back in Japan." Seiya suggested.

"Shall we search there Athena?" Shiryu asked.

"Yes." Athena answered. "If Ikki did take Shun somewhere it would have to be somewhere in Japan since they were born and raised there. If anyone else wishes to help they may do so."

[][][]

The next afternoon Seiya, Shiryu and Hyoga were heading toward the edge of the Sanctuary grounds with their cloths boxes on their backs. They were going to head back to Japan today in hopes of finding out where Ikki had taken Shun.

"Seiya! Wait up!" a voice called making the three stop and turn around to see a few of the Gold Saints rushing over wearing casual cloths and their gold boxes on their backs.

"Milo? What are you guys doing?" Seiya asked.

"We're coming with you." Milo answered.

"We want to help you find out where Shun is." Mu added.

"And the rest of you?" Hyoga asked.

"Are going to stay and keep watch over Sanctuary and Athena." Camus answered.

The three Bronze Saints looked at the Gold Saints who were volunteering to help them look for their comrades.

Milo, Mu, Camus, Dohko, Aiolos, Aioria and a quiet Shaka.

The three young teens were amazed that they all wanted to journey outside of Sanctuary. The only times they had been outside the holy land was during the battle against Hades, small missions before that and Dohko was the only one who had been outside of Sanctuary for other reasons.

It was going to be interesting for the three to see how the Gold Saints would react in the outside world.

"Well, let's no waste anymore time standing around." Shiryu declared.

"Yeah, let's get going." Seiya agreed and continued to lead the group out of Sanctuary.

[_**Elsewhere**_]

"Why are we here?" Shun asked.

"It's a safer place for you to recover Shun." Ikki answered placing a plate of food on the table where Shun was sitting.

"Does Shaka know we're here?" Shun asked innocently.

"Yes, he knows." Ikki lied feeling his throat tighten that he had to lie to Shun. "We're going to stay here until you think your memory is completely back. I'll take care of you until then."

"Thanks Ikki." Shun said with a smile.

_I hope that he just needs to be away from everything and recover on his own._ Ikki thought.


End file.
